106681-revisiting-the-bone-drop-rates
Content ---- What is the justification for making one armor type (medium) far more difficult to get mats for than the others? I can kind of appreciate the "hunting" goal academically, but realistically it just makes medium armor more difficult to craft than light and heavy. | |} ---- ---- This was the big one for me. The randomness of leather and bone drops is extremely annoying. Thick leather is tier 2. Tier 2 outfitters can make armor from level 15 to 24. I kill a level 19 beast, and half the time I am getting split leather(Tier 1). I salvage level 16 medium armor I get thick leather every time. The only reason I have been making any progress on my outfitter is that I have 3 survivalists character in total, so I am managing to get enough leather through the sheer volume of kills and medium armor quest rewards. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Firstly, thank you for the feedback, it is greatly appreciated. Now to the meat and potatoes. It's more time efficient and less annoying for me to actually either mine and sell what i get from mining, or purely chop down trees and sell them, and just buy the leather and bones from the CX. Than actually harvesting it for myself. (not the case if i need ore/gems as i can happily farm them up myself with no aggravating time loss to get what i want) That's how 'lean' it is atm. I can either go out there and farm my butt off and STILL not get the bones and leather i need to craft more then 1 of something, or just play happy farmer, make the plat doing other things then buying it off the CX. That seems kind of self defeating to me, that the best way to get ahead in your craft, is to ignore its own gathering and use other sources to just outright buy it. | |} ---- Nothing quite like people "needing" dead bird's corpse in Malgrave, eh? Maybe if that stuff wasn't so rare, this wouldn't be so annoying, but as it is now... | |} ---- UPDATE: This is issue is more widespread than initially conveyed, and series of fixes is underway. | |} ---- Hopefully it's enough. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- Huzzah! Thanks for the update! :D Gotta agree on Survival Thickets being awful for Outfitters. Can I trade in my trees for more uhhh... carcasses lying around? :ph34r: Maybe make two separate plugs? (One skins/bones and one for lumber)? | |} ---- NO, just NO...it sucks...it's not lean...it sucks. Look man, if you just increased the drop on the Thicket from 2x Leather, to like 10 or twelve...then life would be perfect. Just like mining. Do you understand, that with current leather drop rates, I CANNOT even do my dailies.... let alone progress in my tech tree....come on... seriously? | |} ---- ---- Not to rain on your parade, but if you salvage everything you're crafting, as you level, you won't have a shortage problem with leathers at all (saying this as level 20ish, no idea at higher levels). Its the lack of Thick Bone, where is 5g for one on the AH, that's tough. I'm level 21, and I'm rocking a level 12 support system, because I can't make myself a better one because the lack of thick bone. | |} ---- Yes please, why should people be getting 'extra' drops from MY tradeskill. I don't see miners or techs sharing the wealth. | |} ---- | |} ---- Homie, I salvage EVERTHING ... nothings gets vendored because of Rune drops... so, sorry man. | |} ---- |} Farm for an HOUR to get enough for 3 days worth of daily quests.... Farm for an HOUR to get enough for 3 days worth of daily quests.... Farm for an HOUR to get enough for 3 days worth of daily quests.... Farm for an HOUR to get enough for 3 days worth of daily quests.... ... I still haven't got enough to progress in the tech tree, or make my own *cupcake*ing gear to wear. Or to Vendor or Salvage .... Ya'll are deluded man. Especially since, as a Weaponsmith and Heavy Armory I have so much ore I don't know what to do with it all... I can make all my gear, at every level, I can vendor crap I don't need (not worrying about salvage) and I still make a TON of cash just selling blues on AH. I'm starting to get pissed that you guys actually think that's okay. After playing for an hour on those Heavy toons, I have harvested plenty of mats both at my housing plot, and in the world. Every time I play. But...as a Outfitter, I can't even make items 10 levels behind cuz I never got the drops... I killed the mobs, I have the Thicket on Housing, but no...no *cupcake*ing leather, no *cupcake*ing bone. | |} ---- ---- ---- dude, I'm not stupid...WTF the point is, Mining is exponentially more generous with harvesting through nodes and HOUSING plots... more generous and profitable such that I am overflowing with ore even after filling out tech trees, salvaging, AND selling my wares on AH and doing dailies. Survivalist SUCKS in comparison...it's sucks to the point that I cannot even do my dailies. | |} ---- ---- I'd love to see a screen shot of that. Because I probably only got about 4-5 during questing and the mobs that I killed...I thought that was kind of normal only getting like 4-5 per level ish...if people are getting a dozen, that's news to me. | |} ---- That is why I was asking. I was leveling in a very beast heavy area with a Survivalist. I am not sure if I was lucky, or if they fixed something, but I got a lot more beasts carcasses than I normally do. | |} ---- If they did, I didn't get any extra. I'm gonna kill some stuff right now (just got home)... so I'm gonna document and post the whole thing when I do. | |} ---- ---- Salvaging is messed up too. When I craft 5 pieces of leather gear and salvage them all and get ore and gems from it, that really sucks. Leather is not the issue. I have tons of it. The bone needs to be addressed ASAP. I only have 2 dailies I can do in each zone as 1 always requires something with bone. I leveled this toon from start to 50 with a couple friends. Just trying to get out of the apprentice tree, I spent every renown point I had on the crafting bags. I got 1 bone out of it. ONE! For over 30,000 renown. That is crazy. I have a level 50 Weaponsmith and another level 50 Armorsmith. I have never run into any mats issue crafting what I need with them and that is without actively farming. Just whatever I found as I leveled my toon or at this point, do my dailies. I have taken all the leather and bone from both of those toons and sent them to my Outfitter and I still don't even come close to having the equivalent mats as my miners. Edit: Just wanted to add that my guildie pointed out to me he leveled a survivalist to 50 (with no trade skill) and gave me all of his bone when I was trying to level Outfitter. So all my issues with mats included getting gifted stuff from another survivalist. | |} ---- Not sure what to say, I have an abundance of leathers, 30+, and that's walking the tech tree and doing the dailies, just from salvaging, and questing, and that's without trying. Bone on the other hand ... >.< EDIT: Just to repeat, that's at my very early 20's. No idea if that will dry up at higher levels. | |} ---- Yeah, fair enough, but for me at least it doesn't really matter, since between that and my housing plug-in, I always have enough, even a surplus, of leathers, anyways. You are so lucky. Make sure you wash that guildie's mount, or something, as a thank you. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bro, you're the one that sucks. do you understand, that the example you have posted is the most useless crafting dailies (capital city daily)? do them once each for the achievement, then do the crafting daily in malgrave and farside. I am a fresh 50, had no problem levelling outfitting to max level without buying anything from the auction house (ok, i maybe bought like 20 low level leathers once or twice just to nail that last piece of the tech tree?). atm sitting on like 400 augmented leathers idk what to do with. the crafting is so easy to level in this game it's a joke. why would you even need to craft gear to wear levelling up, it takes like 1 week or two to hit max level, don't waste your time. | |} ---- ----